Nadder Head Cafe
by celticdragonmaster123
Summary: Modern Day Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons (no crossover shipping) Hiccup, Merida, Jack and Rapunzel have to survive through their stories well attending Hero High, a boarding school that doesn't actually work like any real high school.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Hero's High.

A place full of magic and dragons that are constantly trying to destroy the school. This brooding school doesn't really work like any other high school … like anywhere. Student are entered into one of many programs such as;

The Dragon Program- Where young people learn about and how to fight dragons.

The Guardian Program- Students are taught to harness powers to keep hope and wonder in the world.

The Princess Program- An all-girls program that teaches girls educates art and other stereotypical girly thing, as well as politics.

Along with the programs students have a wide variety of classes and activities that they can also join in on.

So come on in and discover your destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not a stalker Fishlegs; I just like to watch her practice sometimes." Hiccup protested as he watched the blond running laps around the field. Though it was true this did become somewhat routine for him to watch Astrid running laps or doing some sort of warm up for one of her teams before he went off to metal shop. Looking down at his watch he realised that it was about time that he should head off to his class.

"Whatever you say Hiccup. See ya later, I'm off to botany." Fishlegs was the closest thing Hiccup had to a friend. He didn't know why but Fishlegs was somehow still considered cooler than he was. This was despite the fact that Fishlegs took classes like botany and played weird roll playing games and Hiccup's dad ran the dragon program.

Hiccup knew a lot of the people in the dragon program from when he was younger including Astrid and Fishlegs who he had known his whole life, along with Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. They had all ended up in most of the same classes so Hiccup was almost never safe from the ridicule. He was a skinny teen and wasn't very strong which was a real problem in the dragon program. In that program you had to be strong and tough because you were fighting dragons and at the end of the semester the top student in the program has to kill one. Hiccup wasn't too worried about this though because right now he was pretty close to flunking out of most of his classes and if it weren't for classes like science and math probably the program. Even though he wasn't any good at fight them Hiccup knew all about the dragons. The only person who knew more about dragon classification was Fishlegs. Although in a program where you could get extra credit by dislocating another student's shoulder, this wasn't very impressive.

-o-

After his afternoon classes Hiccup followed his usual schedule; drop his books off in his dorm room, grab something to eat, stalk Astrid a little more, then off to work. He had a job at the Nadder Head café, a popular coffee shop on campus. It wasn't a great job – minimum wage, costumers could get pretty snobby etc. – but he didn't always mind because he actually had friends there.

"Well, nice to see you finally showed up." He heard from behind him as he walked in a few minutes late. The Scottish accent was un-mistakable to him at this point.

"You know I'm only two minutes late, Merida. It's no big deal." He grabbed the blue apron from off the coat hook and through it on before walking over to the counter. "Is Rapunzel here yet?"

"I'm here." Rapunzel walk out of the bathroom, having fix her hair, and stood behind the counter with Hiccup and Merida. She always did this before they started because she always had her hair long pined up in a tight bun, that was always out.

Just as they got ready for the after school rush a few students burst through the door ran under the tables.

"DRAGON ATTACK!" one of them screamed as they came in. Rapunzel gave out a shriek and jumped under the counter, well Merida ran over to the window to watch. Hiccup on the other hand ran straight out into the chaos. Being in the Dragon Program, this was a bit of an occupational hazard.

As he ran, he could hear people telling him to get inside and not to get in the way, but that didn't stop him. He went straight to the metal shop where Gobber was passing out weapons to the staff and students of the Dragon Program.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gobber yelled when he saw Hiccup dragging one of his contraptions out of the room.

"Oh come one, this is going to work. Look, I've invented this to throw bolas for me."

"No you don't. You're going to stay right here, where you belong." He dragged Hiccup back into the room before running outside, screaming like a madman.

After deciding to completely disobey orders, Hiccup ran outside with his invention. He went to a hill not too far from the fighting. It was already starting to get dark out, and totally overcast outside so he was feeling pretty confident that he would get a chance to hit the target he was looking for.

Then he heard it.

It started to grow loader.

Then everyone else heard it too.

And just before it was too late someone screamed.

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" And with that every hit the ground just as the black blur swooped down and blue up a fountain.

Hiccup watched it and followed it as it flew back up into the clouds. Then he saw the shadow in the clouds that was just a bit darker than the rest of the grey sky. He fired his invention and he couldn't believe his eyes

It actually hit.

He saw the black figure fall out of the sky, into the woods north of the school.

"I hit it. Did anyone see that?" Hiccup looked around to see if anyone had seen him actually hit the dragon but when he turned around he came face to face with a monstrous nightmare.

Even through all the fighting Hiccup's screaming as he ran from the nightmare could be heard all over the campus. His father, Stoick, looked to see him being cased and ran to help him. He managed to knock out the beast for a little while but while he did, all hell broke loose. Because the dragon had been breathing fire while chasing Hiccup, it had set almost everything in its path on fire. This cause most of the people to have to run and burned through net, letting all the dragon they had captured loose.

"Ok but I hit a Night Fury." Hiccup said before being dragged off by his father.

-o-

Hiccup got back to his dorm room after his scolding, to find something surprising. He hadn't had a roommate since Fishlegs got reassigned half way through freshman year last year, but there where bags on the empty beg that didn't belong to him. He when to check out the bags when he got another shock.

"Oh so I guess your my new roomie." Hiccup turned around to see someone putting cloths into the closet. To add to the surprises that day, his hair was completely white.

"Who are you exactly?"

"The name's Jack Frost. I just got transferred here, mostly because it's one of the only schools that I haven't been kicked out of yet." From the cocky way he said that last part, Hiccup began to get the feeling that this new room assignment probably wasn't going to work out well.


End file.
